


Titik Akhir

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Luka ini terus ada dan abadi.





	Titik Akhir

_Karena matahari belum sejuk_

_Belum keluar embun di pucuk daun_

_Udara juga masih belum lembab_

_Masih tersisa rintik-rintik yang basah_

_Dan karena seluruh duka memancing hasrat_

_Luka ini tidak bisa untuk berhenti sesaat_

_Terus berjalan_

_Terus melayang_

_Menjamur di semesta_

_Berkarat di angkasa_

_Ia memang tidak abadi_

_Hanya akan setia menemani_

_Hanya ada seribu kisah yang menyelimuti_

_Hingga berujung pada titik dan titik lagi_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 25 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
